Berk Watches Rider From The Future
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: Two people managed to get everyone from Berk to settle down to watch about a certain rider and the adventures he will go to save his home.


**Hey everyone AWF101 here with Stigma13 with a new HTTYD story hope you all enjoy it we own nothing hope you all enjoy.**

Bold- text

"Bold"normal talking

(Bold)-thoughts

"Bold"- the screen

 **Berk Watches Rider From the Future Ch 1**

It is a normal morning in Berk as everyone are having their breakfast enjoying their time with one another. The dragon teens were all sitting together planning on what to do today.

"So guys any ideas on what to do today?" Hiccup asked the group as they began to pick options on what to do.

"Play with our dragons." Fishlegs volunteered first as the twins and snotlout said no.

"Burn the whole village with our dragons." Snotlout suggested only to get punched by Astrid.

"Fly around berk and see whos the fastest." Astrid suggested as a few agreed but the twins then began to eat a bit of their food and drink.

"Uuh guys does your food." Tuffnut began to ask the group as they looked at him

"Or drink taste different to you." Ruffnut suggested as a few began to taste or drink their food.

"How come?" Hiccup ask as then the twins fell out of their chairs as they then went to sleep. Soon everyone in the hall went to sleep as Stoick dropped his drink and went to sleep in his table. Gobber began to suck his thumb and began to snore. Hiccup fell down as he began to feel drowsy as his sight began to blurry. He saw something appear in the middle of the hall as two people appeared from it as one appeared in a black coat from out of it then another person in something wearing black. They began to look around as someone was using his hand to tap a vikings head and saw that the viking did nothing. He looked at Hiccups sight as he tapped the man in black and pointed at Hiccup as the black coated man then went to kick him in the head as he went to the world of dreams.

" **Sorry Hiccup nothing personal.** " he managed to hear someone say as he then went to sleep. The guy next to him went near him and poked his head.

" **Yup he's out...now the hard part.** " The guy next to him said as they both sighed knowing the easy part is done.

 **Scene Change**

"*groan* what happen arrgh my head what hit me." Hiccup groaned in pain as he then stood up as he hold his head. He looked around and saw the gang next to him as they began to wake up as well.

"Where are we?" Astrid asked as the rest of the vikings were now awake.

"What in Odin's beard happen I demand to know who did this!" Stock demand as he screamed from the top of his lungs. The dragon teens began to look around and were amazed at the sheer size of the place. The room looked about 10 stories high as the seats were that of golden yellow and there seemed to be more rooms on the higher floors and on top was something that bright up the place like the sun and in front of them was a big red curtain hiding something from the other side.

They soon heard roars as the group turned around and saw their dragons there and ran towards them.

"You guys are here but how?" Hiccup asked as their dragons didn't know as well on how they made it here.

They soon hear the doors open as they saw two figures enter with one in a black coat holding what looked like food as the other holded the door open.

"You think they're up yet?" The man with the food asked.

"They're Vikings were lucky if any one of them are awake to-" the second guy stopped as he saw the tribe being awake.

"Well they're awake." The man in black coat responded as then toothless then pounce the man next to him as he grabbed him by the foot as he being thrown around and was being played as he crashed into one of the seats.

"Those seats were made of pure gold. Do you have any idea how long it took me to find that gold." The guy responded as toothless then tackled on him again as he then laid on top of him tapping out on surrender.

"Toothless get off of him now." Hiccup commanded Toothless as the black dragon went back with the one legged Vikings as the person then stood up and began to pop his bones back as everyone heard a cracking noise then everyone took a good look at the one who got manhandled by the nightfury.

He wore a leather jacket a dark blue shirt with black biker boots and black pants. He has shoulder length hair and brown eyes. The person next to him had a black coat and had a hood up covering his face.

"Alright so introduction should be in order my name is Stigma and this is Jack we are the ones that brought you to this place." Stigma introduced themselves.

"And why did you bring us here?" Astrid asked the two strangers.

"Uhh how do we put it in simple terms." Jack was scratching the back of his head trying to find a easy way to tell them.

"We brought you here so that you can watch yourselves from another dimension and view certain events." Stigma straight up told them.

"Pretty much it and none of you guys are getting out of here until we see everything." Jack told them.

"And how long will that take exactly?" Hiccup asked the two as one began to count with his fingers.

"Hmm maybe a few weeks or years." Jack said.

"But back at your world time is still as when you get back home it will be like nothing has happened." Stigma told the tribe as Snotlout was in disagreement.

"Oh no we're not staying here that long I'm getting outta here come on who's with me." Snotlout began heading towards the door.

"You don't want to do that." Jack told the brash Viking.

"Oh and what are you going to do about AAAHHH!" As soon as Snotlout opened the door he soon fell down screaming as everyone heard his screams never ending. Stigma was counting as he heard his screams until Snotlout came from the roof and fell to the ground shaking in fear on what happened.

"Well look at that a new record for someone who went in one of our traps." Stigma said as Jack lifted him up.

"Ok now where were we ah yes the events that you will see will be changed because there will be a new member on dragon riders. Now let's get everyone seated so we can get this started." Jack told everyone as Stigma and jack arranged where everyone was sitting at. The tribe were sitting in front of the stage while a certain old man sat at the very end.

Stoick, Gobber, and Gothi sat on a second floor as they had a better view and not be among the crowded Vikings.

Stigma, Jack, and the teens were sitting on the upper floor as each had a chair of their own with their dragons symbol on the back. They saw six other chairs with symbols but had the word "reserved" on them as two had the symbol of a sun, and another two a symbol of a snowflake, and one of a axe. The group sat down as they had their food ready.

"Alright now that everyone are settled down let's rock this joint." Jack then grabbed a remote and pressed a button as the curtain went away as a screen appeared as the lights dimmed down.

 **The Rider From The Future**

Insert Crossing Fields

" _ **I always admit the ways of my cowardly past I can't help that. And still I always act afraid I'm oblivious and now it's back to haunt me forever."**_

 _ **They see a boy the same age as the teens wearing the Same clothes as them staring at the sky as he closed his eyes remembering something from his past.**_

Most of the tribe were wondering who was this boy given that no one has seen him yet wearing the same clothes as them.

" _ **Countless skies that I've painted surely, this is where my heart finally doesn't fall apart. Won't fall apart."**_

 _ **The boy looks up and sees the clouds going ahead as he tries to touch one but suddenly falls down as a light appears.**_

" _ **Jumping high from my dreams I'll fly no matter what the cost. Today I'll find a way to shake off all the pain."**_

 **The boy was then in the middle of a dark forest wearing a strange Robe as he had two glowing swords on each hand as he was heading towards a group of Vikings who had worn out weapons while the one in front was charging at him as they were about to clash.**

Stoick leaned forward wondering how one person a boy no less managed to go up against Alvin and his outcasts.

" _ **Within my dreams I'll touch the sky. But I still realize I won't survive the fight  
Without you by my side."**_

 **The boy was sitting on a pile of weapons and bodies as the sun shined down on him as he stood up and saw someone waving at him but couldn't see her face as the sun covered her face.**

" _ **You give me light when I have lost my way  
I fall asleep 'cause I always find you in my dreams." **_

**The boy opened his eyes and saw he was laying on the ground as everything was a dream and stood up and turned around and saw the teens waving at him for an adventure.**

The teens were in shock as they saw themselves on screen looking like that they're friends with the guy.

" _ **I'll always be right next to you. I'll give you everything I have."**_

 **He stood up and ran towards them as the same two glowing swords were crossed as a black flag was waving through the wind as it had the image of a skull.**

 **Theme over**

"HE'S A PIRATE!" The tribe roared as everyone were raging on how the teens were friends with one. Letting the dragons onto their island is one thing but a pirate is another issue.

"Enough! Let's wait and see how this will go if he's a pirate then there must be a good reason for it." Stoick calmed his tribe down as everyone began to calm down.

On top of the floor the teens had different reactions.

"We're friends with a pirate? How's is that possible." Fishlegs asked a bit scared remembering how dangerous they are from books.

"He's nothing special I bet he's got nothing on us and Hookfang." Snotlout boasted as Hookfang roared.

"Well he looks awesome the way he looks so cool." Tuffnut amazed by what they saw as Ruffnut nodded.

"Who knows he might be friendly if he's with us right bud." Hiccup gave his opinion out as Toothless nodded his head.

"I agree we should keep watching to be sure." Astrid said as the duo nodded and Jack pressed the resume button to continue.

 **"Man what a day" a 19 year old man said. His name is Vincent Brooks as he got off the bus from school. As he finished another day of art school and working at his part time job at the music store nearby.**

 **He wears black steel toe biker boots, black jeans, wears a black long sleeve shirt with a grey T shirt over it with a red dragon design on it, he also wears black gloves and a black leather vest he wears as well a long black trench coat with red inside the coat the goes a bit past his knees.**

 **He has raven black hair that is permanently straight and it covers his left eye and it just stops right below his ears. His eyes are a bit sharp with his irises being large enough to show its icy blue color.**

 **The screen appeared as everyone took a good look at young man.**

"Well hello who's that guy me likey." Ruffnut asked already falling for the guy.

"He's actually from a place far away from where you are like we're talking time span here." Jack told her as Ruffnut blinked confused from what he said.

"Where's he from you're dead." Jack simply told her as she then went in small state of depression.

"Aww man." Ruffnut pouted as they continued watching the screen.

" **One day done another day from survival from THEM." He shivered at the thought of many fangirls running all over the place whenever he was around the place.**

"What are fangirls?" Hiccup asked the two who stopped eating as they looked at each other as they shuddered.

"They are monsters, demons once you get them they will never let go. We know one and she has pink hair. PINK HAIR who has hair like that. Stigma show them the pictures." Jack told Stigma as he made a small screen to show them images of every crazy fangirl they known including a certain pink haired banshee. The teens soon got the idea.

"Alright now let's continue before I stab my eyes out." Jack commented as Stigma pressed play.

 **He kept walking till he went to his apartment. His apartment is a normal building paying the rent trying to survive. His parents passed away for a long time. His mother died while giving birth to him and his father was KIA at the army.**

The tribe felt bad for the boy as he had no one to look after him at a crucial age.

 **Opening the door he left his keys and went to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink. After the was done he decided to take out his journal and began to draw. Ever since he could he was always fascinated by dragons whether it was how the creatures looked like to their abilities and all he could do was drawing them imaging on how they would look like.**

"Well look at that he's like you." Astrid looked at Hiccup as he saw the drawing Vincent made.  
 **  
**"What kind of dragon is that supposed to be?" Astrid asked the group as Fishlegs took a good look at the dragon.

"Ok seeing tough skin, massive wings, possibly fire breath, uses tail and legs to fight and its claws to grab you that could be very dangerous indeed." Fishlegs was amazed by the design of the dragon.

" **And for the final touches and there now that's a dragon." He said as he stared at his drawing. Looking at the clock seeing that it was late he was about to go and get himself ready he saw a shooting star moving but at a certain pace.**

The teens saw Jack had something on to cover his eyes as the teens looked on.

" **Hmm that's funny it looks like it's heading straight at me." Then Vincent closed his eyes as he saw a bright light and the light overtook him.**

Everyone in the theater were almost blinded by the bright light as they tried to cover their eyes as they soon saw the light dimmed down.

"What was that I almost got blinded by that light." Snotlout said what almost everyone had in mind.

"Well whatever it was it's over so is everyone alright so we can continue?" Stigma asked everyone as they gave him an ok answer so he continued the clip.

" **Alright guys. Best Trick Competition. Who's up first?" Asked a rather scrawny viking with auburn hair with minor freckles on his cheeks and dulled green eyes on top of a dragon as black as the night asked the group in front of him.**

"Hey bud look it's us." Hiccup told Toothless as the dragon was staring at the screen then back to Hiccup wondering how is he here yet on the screen at the same time.

" **Uh…" FIshlegs the biggest of the vikings with a gronkle the toughest and slowest of the group tried to say something but was soon interrupted.  
**

Fishlegsstared at the screen seeing himself as Meatlug turned away not wanting to see her reflection.

 **"Me!" Snotlout the arrogant of the bunch yelled out as he was on top on of the monstrous nightmare the longest of the group.**

"Actually, I think it's-" Fishlegs tried to speak.

"Me!" Snotlout shouted again.

"Oh yeah time to let the true star of this shine." Snotlout began to flex as Hookfang roared to show off the group only for Astrid to punch Snotlout in the face.

" **Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, GO!" Astrid cried out as the only female of the group with the deadly nadder the second fastest dragon in berk.**

Astrid sighed knowing that Snotlout has been acting like this ever since the dragons were now living on the island.

 **As she was done a bright flash appeared from the sky and what looked like a figure was heading towards Berk.**

" **What was that?" Astrid asked as she turned around to look at hiccup.**

" **I don't know but we are going to find out what." Hiccup told her as the group flew to Berk to see what was that bright flash.**

The teens looked at each other as the majority has an idea what it could be.

 **Hiccup and the group landed on the island and were now running towards the main square as they saw what looked like a trail was leading to the main hall leaving a hole there.**

" **Move out of the way. Stand back!" Hiccup's father Stoick the vast commanded while he was moving people around as he went towards the hall.**

" **Dad whats going on?" Hiccup asked as he went to his father and asked him.**

" **I don't know one minute we were settling some problems with the dragons, then some rock was heading straight towards the hall." They saw the rock on the hall as it began to crack open and a boy came out.**

The tribe and the teens gasped seeing it was the same guy they saw in the beginning.

 **He looked the same age as the teens wearing black fur boots with black pants with a gray shirt that has a type of mask that covers the lower half of his face. A black leather vest and black leather gloves with a coat made of leather on the outside and have red fur on the inside that gives it a hunter look and handmade with a hood on the top. The boy looked unconscious as he fell out. Stoick the looked at the boy and looked for a pulse.**

Everyone were hoping that he was alright even if they have already seen that he was alright. Jack and Stigma were eating their food seeing everyone's reactions.

" **He's still breathing lucky for him." Stoick said as he picked up the boy and led him out.**

Everyone sighed in relief knowing that he was alright.

" _ **Ughh what happened to me."**_ **Vincent thought as he slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was looking at top of a wooden pole.**

'' **Where am I it looks like a hut." Vincent was confused as he got out of the bed and looked for the door. He then heard something crawling around. He looked around and saw a small green lizard with big yellow eyes.**

The tribe chuckled seeing the boy with a terror up close for the first time.

 **Vincent cleaned his eyes to see if he was sleeping. As he finished wiping he still saw the dragon there. Slowly he tried to move down then the dragon made a small roar and caused him to run towards the door and opened it.**

The tribe laughed seeing him running away from such a small creature.

"But it's not that harmless pfft wuss." Snotlout called out only to get punched in the arm by Astrid.

 **He opened the door he saw a monstrous nightmare flying towards the sky. He closed the door then opened it again and walked out to see many vikings walking around and selling things. He kept on walking and went towards the edge and saw that he was in the middle of nowhere in the middle of a massive rock. He then saw dragons flying around and Vincent was staring at them at awe.**

The teens were smiling seeing that he likes what he's seeing.

" **Are those." Vincent tried to speak but someone was behind him.**

" **Dragon's aye aren't they something." Vincent turned around and saw Stoick going behind him.**

" **My name is Stoick the vast chief of Berk and where you are standing right now is my island." Stoick introduced himself as he got closer to him.**

"Does he have to get close to people every time he interrogates someone?" Jack asked Hiccup who's was close to him.

" **Now who are you and where did you come from?" Stoick went closer to him.**

" _ **What do I do, what do I do,"**_ **Vincent was quickly thinking on something he saw the size difference. Until he thought of it.**

" _ **Got it"**_ **Vincent had of good tale to tell.**

Everyone wondered what he had in mind giving what happened.

" **I don't remember what happen to me sir all I remember was seeing the stars then all of a sudden a bright light appeared and that is all I remember sir." Vincent explained to the chief and Stoick asked had another question.**

" **And what is your name?" Stoick asked him. Vincent paled.**

" _ **Should I give them my real name or not you know I'll give them something better."**_ **Vincent thought this so he decided.**

" **My name is Shiro Kirigaya although I can't remember entirely where I am all I can remember was something massive coming at me but I can't remember what else." Vincent now known as Shiro explained to Stoick as he made a decision.**

Everyone stayed quiet wondering what will be his decision on the boy Shiro.

" **Well then Shiro you are welcome to come and stay here if you like." Stoick welcomed him as he gave a kind smile to shiro.**

" **I accept your hospitality." Shiro thanked him giving him a smile in return.**

" **Very well then I will make a meeting so you can introduce yourself to everyone." Stoick went to host the meeting leaving Shiro there at the edge seeing the wide Ocean.**

" **Well then new place is a new life I guess.'' Shiro talked to himself looking at the horizon.**

Everyone cheered as they have a new member of the tribe and will fit well with the rest.

The teens were also happy that Shiro will be living with them as he can be a good dragon rider. Ruffnut was cheering inside hoping her other self has a chance.

 **Later that day**

 **At the fully repaired main hall everyone was all drinking and eating while the teens were seating and eating together. Stoick appeared on top of a table and clang his shield getting everyone's attention.**

" **Everyone I would like to introduce to you all to our new member of our tribe Shiro Kirigaya." Stoick introduce Shiro came up and introduced himself.**

" **Hello my name is Shiro Kirigaya and it's a pleasure to be a part of this tribe." Shiro introduced himself to everyone as they cheered and began celebrating.**

 **Meanwhile Hiccup and the gang were seeing the new member of their tribe.**

" **Hey guys why don't we say hello?" Hiccup told the group as he, Toothless and the gang went to the new member of the tribe.**

 **Shiro was at a nearby table getting some food and began to eat until he saw a group a vikings heading towards them.**

 **One looked like the shortest and the weakest of the group but what got his attention was that one leg was real and the other looked like a piece of metal connected to a piece of wood. The girl next to him had blonde hair tied into a braid wearing a green shirt, with spiked shoulder pads and a brown spiked skirt.**

" _ **How does she sit on that it must be a pain to sit down I swear."**_ **Shiro thought as he continued to stare at them.**

A few teens began to quietly chuckle so that Astrid won't beat them to a early grave. Astrid was looking at her skirt wondering if it's really such an issue.

 **The other teenager looked like the biggest of the group had big chubby arms and wears a brown furry outfit, and a tiny Viking helmet with tiny horns on them at the top of his head. Then guy on his left had black hair wearing a black vest with a horned helmet with an arrogant smirk on his face.**

Fishlegs smiled as Snotlout made his usual smirk.

 **The last two looked like twins both are wearing spiked helmets. The guy is wearing a brown fur vest while the girl is wearing a mini vest and both having an evil smile giving them an insane look.**

Both twins gave a high five and bonked their heads together.

 **But the last one was a big one a black dragon with acid green eyes giving it a threatening look yet had a wonder look at the eyes.**

Toothless made his toothless smile already liking him.

" **Hi Shiro names Hiccup this is Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout." Shiro laughed on the inside.**

"Hey my name is not funny it's awesome." Snotlout yelled at the screen.

"Your name has "snot" in it grow up man." Stigma gave him a bland look if anyone can see his face while pointing at him.

" **And the last two are the Tuffnut and Ruffnut the thorston twins." Everyone said "hi" welcoming the new member.**

" **It's a pleasure to meet you all as well the name is Shiro as you all know." Shiro reintroduced himself once more as he shook Hiccup's hand.**

" **So you don't remember anything at all Shiro?" Hiccup asked him and Shiro nodded.**

" **Only a few things but that's it." Shiro told them.**

" **So what's with the leg?" Shiro asked as he looked at Hiccup's leg. Everyone around the group looked a little tense around them.**

The tribe and all but one of teens had the same look as their screen counterparts not wanting to remember what happened.

" **What's with the bad looks?" Shiro questioned the group as Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.**

" **It's a long story." Hiccup told Shiro as he went to find a table and and seat.**

" **I got a table, a chair, candles, and food we got all night." Shiro told them as the group sat down and began to fill their new friend with everything that has happen.**

The lights went up as everyone were looking around as Jack and Stigma jumped down in front of them as they got their attention.

"Alright anyone got any questions so that we can answer for you now?" Stigma asked the group as the teens raised their hands.

"Yeah Hiccup." Stigma pointed at Hiccup.

"So what dragon will he ride if he's one of us?" Hiccup asked the two as they looked at each other as Jack smirked.

"You'll see right about now." Jack told them as Stigma pressed the button as they showed the next episode.

 **The Rider From The Future Episode 2**

 **It was morning at Berk and everyone was waking up and Shiro was now waking up and slept at Hiccup's house. After he finished getting ready he went to put his coat and went outside to the arena. He spent the whole night with the dragon crew are they were the craziest group of friends he has ever met.**

 **Hiccup was the type of people you meet in a library have a cup of coffee with and talk about dragons all day with if he was in the present day with him. While he lack in strength he does come up with it with his knowledge of dragons and wits.**

Hiccup smiled knowing that they already got along being friends with him and Toothless as he was also happy.

 **Astrid was the tomboy of the group as she is the most experienced of the group. She will always do what must be done without regard for herself.**

Astrid smiled in pride knowing that she's always had done that and will always be there for her friends.

 **Fishlegs is no doubt the biggest nerd when it came with dragons. Whenever we were starting a conversation around dragons heads first he was the first one to start talking about dragon facts.**

Fishlegs made a chuckle seeing that he is right about him.

 **Then there's Snotlout. Shiro stopped for a minute the laughed a bit. Oh where does he begin. He acts like the jock that only does so little yet thinks that will be enough to get the girls attention. Which does not work at all.**

Everyone around him laughed as he was sulking around a corner as his confidence went down.

"Shut up." Snotlout trying to shut them up.

 **Ruffnut and Tuffnut were the go to friends to go with if he was bored and wanted to have some fun with there's nothing to do around the village.**

"Yes alright." Tuffnut high fived Ruffnut.

"Awesome." Then they butted their heads together once more.

 **As he went to the arena he saw Hiccup and Astrid were already there waiting for the rest of the group.**

" **Morning Shiro slept well?" Hiccup asked Shiro.**

" **Yeah It was nice. So what are we doing right now." Shiro asked the two.**

" **Nothing much just practicing on some dragon tricks." Then Hiccup realized something.**

" **Oh Yeah huh Shiro doesn't have a dragon huh." Hiccup asked and Astrid rolled her eyes.**

"You just realized that." Astrid nagged Hiccup as he looked the other way avoiding her direction.

" **Come on you just realized that." Astrid told Hiccup as the rest of the riders arrived.**

" **Who doesn't have a dragon?" Ruffnut asked as she moved a bit close to Shiro. For some reason ever since they became friends Ruffnut seemed to be interested with him.**

Ruffnut began to cheer as she was already getting close to the new guy. The teens took a step back.

" **Shiro doesn't have a dragon of his own remember." Astrid told the group.**

" **Then first order of business then let's find a dragon for him." Hiccup announced as everyone agreed at the idea.**

" **But first let's call our dragons to show Shiro what kind of dragons there are." Hiccup and everyone began calling their dragons as In no time all their dragons appeared behind them.**

 **The first dragon was big brown dragon covered in small purple spots with small wings and ears.**

" **This is Meatlug a Gronckle, a boulder class dragon they have tough skin and eat mostly rocks, and fish." Fishlegs explained as he began to describe his dragon until he began to mumble and then Snotlout stopped him before he went further.**

Meatlug began rolling on the ground as Fishlegs began playing with her.

" **Forget that lame one try mine Hookfang the monstrous nightmare." Snotlout said as his dragon appeared and began to bite him and began to move him around as if he was toy as he was screaming in the inside. The dragon has a large shiny grayish-black horns that curve slightly outwards on the edge. It has bright reddish-orange scales with darker spots scattered around. His underside is a light tan, and he has yellowish orange eyes like most other dragons.**

Snotlout having his confidence back cheered on as Hookfang lit himself on fire. Jack pressed a button as something appeared from on top of them as something came on top and it covered both the dragon and his rider.

" _ **The horns looks like the handles on a motorcycle."**_ **Shiro thought as he looked at the dragon still having Snotlout on his mouth.**

"What's a motorcycle?" Hiccup asked Jack.

"A motorcycle...my friend after this i'm taking and show you mine even if I have to drag you, I taking you for a ride." Jack told Hiccup while shaking his shoulders.

" **I don't think so." Shiro backed away a bit.**

" **Don't worry he only does that to him." Astrid told him as her dragon appeared.**

 **"This is Stormfly a deadly nadder." Astrid introduced Shiro looked at stormfly. Stormfly is very beautiful and bird-like; being bipedal and possessing winged forelimbs and is about the same size as a medium sized tetrapod dinosaurs. She has small, yellow yet keen eyes with black pupils. Her body color combination is a combination of blue, gold, red and tan with a light beige underbelly; her main body colour is blue, a bright and light turquoise, her wings are mottled with darker shades of blue spots circled by gold and red spots closer to her reddish shoulders. Under her wings is a mixture of gold and tan. Her tail is blue and gold. She has small hooks at the end of where her wings fold.**

Stormfly Screeched as she showed off her wings and spiked tail as everyone moved away trying not to get hit.

 **Shiro did look interested with the nadders. Then the twins dragon appeared. The dragon has two heads with one body with green skin it has a slightly curved horn as opposed to the other dragon's horn which is straighter.**

" **This is Barf and Belch. The Hideous Zippleback." Tuffnut said as their dragon grabbed the male twin and began playing catch with the twins.**

Barf and Belch grabbed the twins and began to play catch with each other one twin for the other.

 **Later**

" **That's impossible how can any of the dragons of berk didn't want to be with you." Hiccup was surprised as he and Shiro were walking around the village. Shiro had some burn marks around his clothes looking like they won't last for long.**

" **I don't know." Shiro explained as he and Ruffnut kept on pulling out nadder spikes off his back. Ruffnut pulled the last of the spikes.**

Everyone were shocked that none of the dragons in the island wanted to bond with Shiro.

" **Thanks for that." Shiro thanked Ruff.**

" **No prob." Ruff said back. As they kept on walking they saw the people running or arguing towards the dragons.**

" **Bad dragon! Let go of my food! Drop it, pesky dragon!" A viking yelled as a few dragons were trying to eat their food.**

" **Get off my roof, you pest!" another viking shouted.**

"Let go of that! These are my apples!" A viking was trying to defend her cart of apples. Then another viking were running around taking cover.

" **Everybody run take cover." A viking yelled running away.**

" **Dragon poo!" He yelled as a bunch of dragons were flying on top of berk and began to drop green acid.**

"Looks like we got a lot of work to do when we head back home huh guys." Hiccup asked the gang as they sighed knowing they were right.

" **Is it always like this?" Shiro asked as he was beside Bucket and Mulch.**

" **Every day at three. They're regular at least. A tip of the cap." Bucket said with a shield on top of their heads as an umbrella.**

"Much Better than the days when it was "kill or be killed". Hey hiccup, we've got some fish for that father of yours. Bucket, give the boy the cod." Mulch told Hiccup as Bucket was going to give it to Hiccup a sack of fish but there was a hole in the bag.

" **I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?" Bucket asked without a second thought as Shiro took a step back away from bucket.**

 **Stoick then appeared as the event ended ordering some of his men around.**

" **Stand the elk up in the back. The fishing boats just came in with a big catch." Stoick began giving commands as he headed there they saw an old man with a long stick with a sheep in his arms.**

" **Stoick!" The old man cried out.**

"OH NO!" Everyone in the theater groaned in pain knowing who was the one who said that.

" **Who's the old man." Shiro whispered to Hiccup as Gobber answered for him.**

" **Ah, here's Mildew with the complaint of the day." Gobber blandly said as he saw Mildew walking towards Stoick.**

" **You picked a bad time, Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing food. The freeze is coming." Stoick told Mildew trying to make it quick.**

"It's the dragons again. Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men." Mildew said taking his rage to Stoick.

"I'm right and you all know it you'll soon see." Mildew cried out only for Jack to pour down his drink on top of him as he made his clothes wet and shiver given that the drink was ice cold.

"That'll shut him up for a while." Jack then threw his cup at Mildew.  
 **  
"Neither are you, Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town?" Gobber said to Mildew.**

"Did you at least left him in his own little rock so you all won't hear from the geezer." Shiro asked them as he was starting to not like the old man already.

" **And who is this man who looks like a shadow who knows he might be a spy from the Outcast for he looks like one." As he said that everyone started to agree with him.**

The tribe were began to have a few second thoughts but kept it to themselves not wanting to anger Stoick.

" **But the dragons are much worse." Mildew began to walk to Bucket.**

" **They even cracked this man's skull! Like an egg." Mildew said with a smile on his face.**

" **Those dragons should be in cages." Mildew announced as everyone were getting their voices heard.**

" **Look, Mildew, if there's a problem I'll deal with it." Stoick said making the people calm down**

"Oh, there is a problem, Stoick. And I think I speak for everyone when I say you better do something about it." Mildew warned him as he left leaving everyone at the middle of the town.

" **Oh by the way what did you do with the rock that was at the hall?" Stoick asked Gobber since it wasn't there during dinner.**

"Where did that rock go?" Stock asked Gobber as he shrugged.

" **We used the rocks for coal apparently they'll last for a long time as you can see." Gobber said as he pointed at the blacksmith and saw that the rocks were burning brightly.**

" **It's been like that ever since Shiro arrived." Gobber said.**

The tribe were impressed as the fire was burning bright seeing that it will burn bright for a long time.

" **Also apparently there was only enough metal to make a few knives. And since Shiro is here wait here." Gobber then limped to the armory to get his knives. He later came back with a bag with the knives. The first few knives looked like throwing knives looked like simple knives with a symbol in them. He put them back in the bag and then took out a dagger. The blade had a curved edge to it giving a metal handle to give the handle to allow a bit of protection in combat . The other dagger was a short blade with the head of a claw with the blade being a curved shape.**

" **Thanks Gobber." Shiro as he put the weapons in his bag.**

The Screen stopped as Stigma appeared in front of them as he held the control and pressed a button as they zoomed in on the knives. Stigma then made a small portal appear as he grabbed knives that looked like the same as the one in the screen.

"These are throwing knives short but with enough force they can be very dangerous." Stigma then pressed a button as targets appeared and Stigma threw them at the bullseye. The tribe were impressed at how accurate the knives were. Then Stigma summon the same blade as Stigma made a few knife tricks with the knife. Few enemies began charging from somewhere and Stigma quickly slashed them down.

"The blade works the same as the knives short it may be but it has the same strength as a normal sword." Stigma finished explaining them as the blade disappeared and Stigma pressed play to continue.

 **Later**

 **The Haddock family, Gobber and Shiro were at the Haddock house to plan on the issue of the dragons.**

" **What if we make signs for the dragons." Stoick began to plan out on what to do on the issue.**

" **I'm sorry but dragons would rather burn or chew the signs rather than follow." Shiro said as he took a drink from his mug leaning at a pole.**

" **No! For the people." Stoick yelled out as Shiro, Hiccup, and Gobber looked at each other then at back to stoick.**

"You know Vikings aren't good readers Stoick."Gobber whispered to Stoick as he nodded.

" **Signs? For Vikings? We're not big readers, Stoick no offense." Gobber simply told him to Hiccup.**

"You see." Gobber pointed to the screen at himself.

" **None taken" Hiccup responded not caring.  
**

" **Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza." Stoick thinking of another idea.**

"He does know that they can breathe fire right."

"You do know they breathe fire right." Gobber told Stoick and Hiccup thought of something.

" **What if I deal with the dragons?" Hiccup asked and that got Shiro interest.**

"You?" Stoick asked his son.

"Who else? If anyone can control them, I can. I'm the best man for the job." Hiccup told his dad.

" **Very well you have only one chance mess up and we will put the dragons back at the island." Stoick told Hiccup and made Shiro wonder.**

 **The next day**

" **So what's this island your dad talked about last night." Shiro asked Hiccup as the group were walking around the plaza trying to stop the dragons.**

"Oh he doesn't know about the island does he?" Astrid realized as everyone nodded.

" **It's called Dragon Island it was the old home of dragons until they came to Berk." Hiccup told Shiro as they kept walking around.**

" **And what happen to it?" Shiro asked the group.**

" **After Hiccup was able to kill the Red Death all the dragons left the island and came to stay here." Astrid told them. As she said this all the dragons were going around causing more trouble.**

"They really are going to be a problem are they." Fishlegs asked the group knowing the answer.

" **Get out! Get back here with my cart!" A viking cried out as they saw a dragon flying away.**

 **"Enough of these dragons they should leave now." Mildew said as he appeared out of nowhere.  
**

" **Where did you come from I thought he was on the other side of the island?" Shiro wondered as the group saw mildew.**

The teens always wonder how the old man always managed to come to the island complaining about something.

" **I don't know we always wonder about that." Astrid told Shiro.**

 **The gang began to try to solve the problems with the dragons but it wasn't enough.**

 **"Hiccup, what's going on out there? " Stoick asked him as he walked around the plaza.  
**

" **Ok I know it looks bad…" Hiccup began to speak but.  
**

" **Bad? The plaza looks like a war zone!" Stoick began to yell out.**

"Is it really bad I mean you guys dealt worse?" Jack asked the teens as they gave a "little bit" hand sign.

" **You see Stoick we cannot stay with the dragons they must go!" Mildew said as a group began to form.**

" **Alright Hiccup get all the dragons we're taking them back to the island." Stoick announced as the group began to bring their dragons to the ships.**

The teens were depressed that they had to leave their dragons behind at the island they were slaves to.

 **Later**

 **Shiro and the group were in a ship with their dragons heading to the dragon island. Everyone was quiet until Shiro broke the sound.**

" **So how do we know when we get there?" Shiro asked the group.**

" **When you start to see mist you'll know it." Gobber told him as mist began to appear.**

" **What's with the giant dragon skull?" Shiro confused as they all stopped for a second.**

"What?" Everyone was confused since there wasn't a body when they got rid of the queen.

" **What?" Stoick was confused as they all saw a giant dragon skull that is nothing with bones with little bit of skin.**

" **Is that the Red Death?" Astrid asked as she was creeped out with how the dragon that was once a threat looked like an easy kill**

Everyone were shocked seeing the dead dragon queen that was once hard to kill now laying there with only skin and bone as a few looked away.

 **As the group landed on the island to leave their dragons they heard the sound of a what sounded like a yowling, screeching scream**

" **Screech"**

"The tribe were covering their ears from the massive screech while Stigma and Jack had ear muffs while having a smirk on their faces seeing their pained looks.

 **They looked and went to hide on one of the caves and saw the dragon landed and began to eat the remains of the Red Death. The dragon has black scales, and is lizard-like in appearance. It also has yellow eyes, with vertical pupils like most dragons, bronze horns and similarly coloured spikes that protrude from its long tail which be likely be used in combat. No one knows what the dragon is. All except one.**

" **It can't be" Gobber looked at the creature with wide eyes.**

" **You know that dragon Gobber?" Stoick asked him.**

" **It's a Hungarian Horntail, one of the worst dragons in the world second to the Boneknapper or even a Red Death also the second fastest in the world even rivaling the nightfury to many degrees that it might be the reason we almost see none of them. I once saw one breathing fire so hot that it turned a stone into red hot in seconds it's a mystery class dragon because those who sees it never come back until managed to escape it. They are highly aggressive and territorial." Gobber explained as the dragon finished eating from the remains.**

Jack then paused the video as Stigma then went back in front of the stage. Stigma then pressed a button as they showed and image of the dragon.

"I think that all of you are confused on what the dragon is capable of so to show what this dragon is capable of Jack you know what to do." Stigma told Jack as he nodded and showed everyone the dragon almost killing a little boy with a lighting scar above his eye trying to kill him every chance it took even in chains. Hiccup was astonished by the dragon as he quickly managed to draw a good image of it. The tribe were shocked seeing that there's more dragons than what they had to deal with.

" **Screech"**

 **The dragon screamed as the wings came out as breath fire to show that the dragon owns the land.**

 **"As I said very territorial." Gobber said.**

 **Shiro looked at it closely and saw something in the wing. Shiro began to step out of the cave.**

" **Shiro get back in here." Gobber called him to get back but didn't hear him.**

"He's going to get eaten." Snotlout called out only to get punched by Astrid and Ruffnut.

" **Hey buddy looks like you're far away from home huh" Shiro said as he saw a remain of the red death meat and offered it to him. The Horntail looked at him with them looking at him eye to eye. Then Shiro slowly lifted his arm to give the meat.**

" **Don't worry I can relate to that." Shiro quietly but the dragon heard him. He then lowered his head to take a piece of the meat and ate it. Shiro then raised his hand to its face. The Horntail lifted his head a bit.**

" **Unbelievable he's." Gobber began to say.**

" **He's doing the bond." Hiccup said.**

 **As Shiro raised his hand the dragon closed the bond by putting his snout to his hand.**

"Well now he has a dragon a good one at that maybe a new rival for us Toothless." Hiccup patted Toothless only to get swatted in the head by his tail.

" **You did it you made the bond." Hiccup said as he walked towards the new rider.**

" **Yeah it feels nice." Shiro said as he began to pet the horntail as it began to enjoy it.**

" **So what are you calling it?" Astrid asked Shiro as he looked at the horntail.**

" **Is it a girl." Snotlout said as the horntail grabbed him at the vest and began to throw him around.**

Snotlout ended up as his screen self as he was given the same treatment with Hookfang.

" **Well it's boy so how about Zed?" Shiro asked the horntail and let go of snotlout and threw towards Hookfang and began to throw him around.**

" **Well I guess it's in their nature to throw unlikeable vikings around." Shiro said as the twins laughed.**

The teens laughed as Hiccup then realizes something from what Shiro said.

"Nature thats right its in their nature." Hiccup then had an idea on his mind.

" **Nature, that's right it's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it!" Hiccup realized the key to their problem. Everyone looked at him and began to grab their dragons and began to ride them.**

 **Zed lowered his head and spikes so that Shiro can ride him. As everyone began to fly they saw Shiro behind them with the Horntail. The dragon looks like it beats Hookfang by a few feet as the head is by the horntail's neck. The wingspan can rival the nightmare as well.**

 **As they reached berk they saw Bucket and Mulch in a boat getting fish but the nets are empty.**

" **Ah, the nets are empty again." Mulch said as Hiccup and Shiro were on top of them.**

" **Shiro let's help them." Hiccup told Shiro.**

" **On it." Shiro said as he let Zed grab the net and began to collect full of fish.**

" **Hey! Thanks, dragon!" Mulch said as Shiro gave them a two finger salute.**

" **Your welcome!" Shiro said as they returned to fly back to Berk.**

 **The group began to solve some of the problems that were happening around Berk.**

"You see our dragons can be helpful to us we just have to know how to use them." Hiccup told the teens and see that he was right on the idea.

 **Later**

 **We see the group around their dragons in the arena relaxing with their dragons.**

" **Well today went well." Shiro said laying his back to zed who was resting. Then they saw Stoick,Gobber,and Mildew walking towards them.**

" **Oh, no! What's Stoick gonna do to us?" Fishlegs nervously said as the march towards them.**

The teens then began have many thought what might happen not liking the ideas.

 **"I'm too pretty for jail!" Ruffnut yelled out.**

"I hear you other me I don't wanna go." Ruffnut cried out.

" **You all disobeyed my orders... and there will be consequences." Stoick told the group.**

" **Is it because we left you at the scary island all alone." Shiro said as the twins try to not laugh.**

The teens began to chuckle a bit knowing that they might have done the same thing.

" **Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me." Hiccup said**

"Nope. You all had a hand in this." Stoick said as he looked at the group.

" **Things are going to change around here. That's why I-" Stoick was about to continue but was interrupted by Gobber.**

"You're getting a Dragon Training Academy!" Gobber said and everyone was shocked.

"What?" The teens cried out confused by this.

" **What!?" The group looked at them with confusion.**

 **"Gobber! I wanted to tell them!" Stoick yelled at Gobber.**

" **Well you tell them how proud you are to all of them." Gobber said.**

" **Gobber." Stoick then he sighed. "Hiccup- well, what he said. You've all made me proud. This Dragon Training Academy is for you." Stoick patted Hiccup in the back. Shiro saw this and a small smile appeared on his face as he remembered how he did that with his dad and only Ruffnut saw it. Then they hugged their dragons as they can keep their dragons.**

"Yeah you'll never get rid of our dragons never!" Tuffnut cried out as Ruffnut raised her fist.

 **They saw Hookfang and Meatlug are hanging the new sign on the Academy on the arena.**

 **"Berk Dragon Academy. I like the sound of that." Astrid smiled as she looked at Hiccup as Shiro was there with them.**

" **You do know that it will take forever with to train the dragons with the vikings with this academy right." Shiro asked the two.**

" **It won't matter as long as we can make the bonds stay forever." Hiccup said as the day ended and and the group left as the day ended.**

The screen disappeared and the lights went on as Stigma and Jack appeared in front of the screen as Jack smiled at the group.

"Now that we got two events happen let's take a small break and we'll answer any questions all have." Stigma announced as everyone nodded and were about to ask their given questions.

 **Chapter end**

 **Alright now hope you all enjoy it please like,follow, and review thank you see ya next time.**


End file.
